Beth's One Night
by journeysss
Summary: One shot Bethyl fic. Beth has been eying Daryl since he arrived on her farm some months ago, now they're at the prison and Beth can't contain herself any longer. So what happens when she visits him in his perch one night? Warning: CONTAINS SMUT. I do not own anything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on AMC's The Walking Dead or the show itself.**

Daryl was walking through the forest, tracking squirrels or anything he could catch for the day. Checking his snares, he saw that there were three that he caught. Sighing, he decided to return back to the prison.

"What'd you get today, Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Three squirrels, and four snakes… I don't think it's gonna be enough for all of us," Daryl whispered.

"Well, that okay… I'll go and try to find 'em fuckers."

Daryl nodded his head and kept trudging throughout the prison, stopping when he heard the soft humming of Beth Greene. He smiled; she always had a lovely voice. He went over to her cell, "Hey Beth?"

Beth squealed and turned around, her blue eyes wide with fear, "Dammit, Daryl don't do that to me! You nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry. How's lil AssKicker?"

Beth smiled, "She's fine, a handful though, ya know. I ain't had a good night sleep in a while."

"Maybe if ya give 'er up for a while, then you'll get some sleep."

Beth shook her head, "I couldn't. I told Rick I would take care of her while he was doing his job, and I ain't gonna have her keep you awake as well. You need your strength."

Daryl sighed and then nodded his head, Beth stood up on her toes and gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek. He stilled, she felt so soft against his rugged beard. Tingling sensations were traveling down his spine in rapid movements, and his member started to twitch.

_Come on, ya fool. She's a lil' girl. Only 18! _He thought to himself, but the way Beth was pressed up against her he let out a small groan. Beth pulled away instantly, looking up to his eyes, searching his, and trying to find an answer if what she did was okay.

"I'll see ya later," Daryl gritted out, leaving her cell.

Beth sat there, bewildered. Hadn't she been doing all the right things? She remembered her conversations with Maggie about boys, and how to get them to eat out of the palm of your hand. She was doing exactly what Maggie had told her to do, months and months ago, before everything went straight to hell.

She put Judith in her bassinet, and then laid down on her small bunk bed, she kept trying to think of a reason why Daryl pushed her away. Maybe it was because those worked on boys, and he was a man?

She didn't expect his reaction to be like that, she expected him to wrap his arms around her, and have it lead to… some raunchy activities. Especially with the way he's been looking at her for the past couple of weeks. He would always stare at her whenever she was out with Michonne or cradling baby Judith. Whenever she bent down, she could faintly hear his breath hitch.

This didn't make sense. Not at all, and she would be damned if Daryl Dixon would reject her. She decided to wait until nightfall, that's when she would pounce.

Daryl sat in his small watch area above C-Block. It was dark and it was also his turn to assume watch duty for the first six hours. He'd guess he was maybe an hour and a half in. He heard a tap on the door, turning his head his eyes met with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Beth.

He opened his door, towering over her, "What'cha want, girl?"

She huffed, "I am not a girl, I'm a lady. Can I come in?"

Daryl shrugged, then nodded. Beth shimmied past him, lightly rubbing against his crotch area. Daryl had to stifle back a groan, not wanting to scare her by his arousal.

She sat on the floor, urging him to sit next to her.

"So, what'cha want?" He asked again.

"You." She whispered.

Daryl cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes started to turn an onyx color, "Ya don't wanna play this game."

"I do. I know ya want me Daryl, I can tell. I see ya staring at me, I even felt your hard-on when my butt skimmed your front."

Daryl shook his head, "Yer too young, Beth."

Her face started to contort, and her nostrils flared. "I ain't a little girl dammit! Do ya want me to show ya? I have boobs, I have a body. Just like every other woman ya ever fucked I'm sure."

Daryl's cock started to twitch at the sound of her anger, it was begging to be released, to be inside the small, frail blonde. "Beth, I ain't gonna say this once more, ya sure ya want this?"

Beth nodded her head frantically, "Please. Be my first."

_Virgin._ He'd never been with a virgin before, and his balls started to clench.

Beth launched herself at him, sitting in his lap, she pulled on his locks slightly as her mouth found his. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol, what she found to be an erotic combination. He smelled of the forest and sweat, and it just fueled her fire so much more.

Daryl's tongue slid into her mouth, causing her to moan. He gripped her back tightly and started to rock her core against his aching hard on that was confided in his jeans. He took her shirt off, and unclasped her bra. His hands met her small breasts and he groaned in his mouth. He pulled away from her addictive lips and caught the sight of her creamy skin. Her breasts barely fit in the palm of his hand, he lightly tugged on each pink nipple, watching it pucker from his touch.

He groaned, dipping his head to catch one aching bud. Beth started to moan silently, tugging on his hair. His teeth lightly scraped the top of the nipple, and Beth jumped, grinding against his cock.

"Please," she murmured.

"Soon." He kissed her lips softly, unzipping her shorts. She was now in light blue laced panties and Daryl thought he was going to combust. "Lay down," he ordered.

She nodded her head and lay on the cold metal floor. Beth looked like an angel, her blonde hair was spread out and her eyes were wide and filled with desire. Daryl's hands roamed her porcelain skin, stopping at the hem of her panties. He looked up to Beth, and she nodded her head. He trailed the material down her body, and Beth started to writhe.

"I want ya ta spread ya legs for me, gorgeous."

Beth slowly started to spread her legs, revealing everything to Daryl. And damn she was a fine sight. He groaned in appreciation of her pussy. He grabbed her hips and brought them towards her, his finger ran up and down her little pink slit.

"Already so wet," he groaned. He pushed in one finger, and Beth moaned loudly. He then latched on to her swollen clit as his finger started to thrust in and out of her. His tongue lapped at her flowing juices, and circled her clit. Beth started to buck, as she was cursing under her breath.

Daryl pushed in another finger, spreading her out. And Beth had never felt so full in her entire life, she felt the fire start to burn deep in her belly as her muscles clenched on the two digits that probed her body. Her hand latched on to the back of Daryl's head as he continued his vicious assault on her pussy.

"Fuck. Daryl, don't stop. Don't fucking stop," she moaned. Her body started to sing, and she felt her muscles start to clench tighter. Fuck, she knew what was gonna happen. It happened almost every other night in her cell.

"Daryl, I-I'm gonna—"

He groaned, and quickened the pace of his tongue, he removed his fingers and started plunging his tongue into her folds. Causing her to clench down, and then finally let go. She writhed and chanted his name a thousand times, as she spiraled down a delicious, moth-watering orgasm. He now owned her first orgasm, and damn what an amazing feeling that brought him.

Beth quickly scrambled up to her knees, Daryl pulled his shirt over her head as she her hands were trembling with the buttons of his pants. She'd never done any of this with another boy, not even Jimmy and especially not Zach.

"S'right, I got it," Daryl said as he unzipped his fly and tore his pants and boxers off, releasing his hard member. He hissed as the cool air swarmed around his newly exposed flesh. Beth's eyes widened at the sight of him, he was huge, thick, and staring right at her. _How is that gonna fit inside me?!_

Daryl chuckled from the look on her face, "Don't worry darlin', you'll stretch."

Daryl pushed Beth back down onto the cold floor, "Ya sure?"

She nodded her head frantically, she wanted this, she wanted so badly to feel like a woman.

Daryl gripped his cock and slid it against her entrance, teasing her to get her juices flowing again.

Beth moaned, "Please! Daryl, please, I need you."

Daryl groaned, slowly pushing into her tight channel. Tears sprang in Beth's eyes as he took her virginity, Daryl didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He paused, looking down on her, "Ya okay?"

"Just gimme a minute," Beth breathed, her mouth forming an 'o'. She had never felt so full, her walls were clenching down on him, as the pain suddenly dulled away she nodded, telling him to continue. Daryl pulled back until only the tip was inside her, then plunged back into her.

Beth moaned loudly, "More."

Daryl did that once more, but this time he didn't stop. It had been over a year since he had a woman beneath him. He set a punishing rhythm, swiveling his hips so he could feel every single inch of her. She was unbelievably tight, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Daryl!" Beth moaned, clutching onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. Daryl groaned, quickening his thrusts into her.

"Yer so fuckin' tight, Jesus Beth."

The way he said her name caused a domino effect within her, she was set ablaze as her belly started to coil.

"You gonna come for me, girl?" Daryl grunted out, putting his hand between where they connected, circling her clit in fast movements.

Beth screamed his name as her body clamped down on his member, she was spiraling down into another earth shattering orgasm. Daryl groaned and then pulled out of her, releasing his seed onto her stomach. He collapsed next to her, the both of them were breathing heavily. Beth started giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What so funny?" Daryl panted.

She shook her head, "Nothing, just thought this wouldn't happen ya know?"

Daryl started to smile slightly, "Ya, I know whatcha mean."

She propped herself on her elbow, "Don't make me go."

He pulled her towards him, intertwining his leg with hers, "I ain't gonna let ya go."


End file.
